<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magical Maladies by Levi_Phantomhive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373271">Magical Maladies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Phantomhive/pseuds/Levi_Phantomhive'>Levi_Phantomhive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thief and a Pirate [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cursed forest, Fluff, M/M, enchanted forest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Phantomhive/pseuds/Levi_Phantomhive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Third Descendants movie. Harry and Jay have worked out their past issues and now live happily together. But nothing in Auradon can stay happily-ever-after. Enter a haunted forest, magical drama, and pasts that would rather have been forgotten. But love beats evil every time in the end right? </p><p>I’m unsure how long this will be yet, I have an idea where I want it to go but the actual length has yet to be determined. I would also like to write the set up for Harry and Jay down the road.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Hook/Jay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thief and a Pirate [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In The Quiet Of The Trees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In The Quiet Of The Trees</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p><br/>
It’s been about three months since Mal had the barrier to the isle taken down and Jay couldn’t have been happier. He and Harry had talked and reconnected, even trying to have an actual relationship this time and so far it was going great. He was planning to take a year off from everything with Gil but since he and Harry worked things out those plans changed. Harry spent a lot of his time lately helping Uma revamp the isle when he wasn’t with Jay. He was proud of how far most people from the isle have come.</p><p> </p><p>Now that he finished school, Jay spent most of his time teaching self defense and fighting classes for the Auradon kids, and some adults too. It was one of the few things he did better than anyone else, aside from pick pocketing but that’s not exactly an “Auradon skill”. He had to keep himself busy with something as he was the oldest of his crew so he saw less of them these days what with school and other things everyone has going on.</p><p> </p><p>He also took the lead on dealing with any rogue villains or VK’s that didn’t want to abandon their evil ways. Tracking them down and bringing them to the new villain jail essentially. Ben has been working on a new system with fairy godmother but now only the person committing the evil acts will pay for those acts. And there is option for rehabilitation, it’s not a forever sentence unless they refuse to give up their evil ways. Along with this came investigating mysterious magical things. Things that either have an off magical aura or have been reported acting out of the ordinary. Which has what has led Jay to the Enchanted Forest about ten miles out from Auradon Prep. Fairy Godmother told Ben a citizen who lives near it told her that he saw a dark fog coming from the forest. Which is never a good sign. So now Jay is packing a bag to go investigate. Some anti-magic potions, general antidotes, restraints, a sword, and some snacks.</p><p> </p><p>He made it to the forest with no trouble and at first glance nothing seemed all that out of the ordinary. He didn’t even get the creepy goosebumps he typically gets with cursed enchanted things. Walking in still felt fine, the only thing he could say was unusual was there was no wildlife running about. The sun shone through the trees, not a speck of fog in sight. He decided to wait til nightfall just in case the problem only appeared at night. He sat under a tree that had some sun, it was warm and comforting and lulled him into a peaceful sleep. He woke to the sound of whispers. He looked around but saw no one.</p><p> </p><p>“Is someone there?” The whispers continued as if he hadn’t said anything. “This certainly isn’t normal Enchanted Forest behavior…”</p><p> </p><p>He searched but had no luck finding the source of the whispers. It was almost as if they came from the trees themselves. Or the air for all he knew. The creepy goosebumps crept into his skin and he felt like he was being watched.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Maybe time to leave.” On his way out he noticed he was being followed by fog. He paused his exit to climb up a tree to get a better view of its origin. It looked as if it mushroomed out from the center of the forest, but from what he wasn’t sure.</p><p> </p><p>“Peachy.”</p><p> </p><p>He quickly made his way out of the forest deciding it best not to push his luck. He made a quick stop to see Fairy Godmother to give her a quick update and then home. He felt oddly exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>He and Harry found a nice place with a private lake that’s not too far from Ben’s castle, Evie’s castle, and Auradon prep. It’s been nice having a place to go that’s private. Jay may come across as a people person but sometimes it’s just too much. Harry’s much the same. He arrived home to find said pirate already lounging in bed watching tv, eyeliner free. He loved the pirate by day look but there was something that just pulled at the thief’s heartstrings seeing just him. He smiled at Jay as he entered their bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Long day, love?”</p><p> </p><p>“Long, yes. But I don’t think I should feel so…drained.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ya spent all day where, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Enchanted Forest. Fairy Godmother said it needed to be checked out.” He said as he changed into pajamas.</p><p> </p><p>“And what did ya find?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing during the day. Except no animals. Night there’s some odd stuff. Whispers, fog, my exhaustion.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm. Magic can drain ya, ya know. And animals know to stay away from bad magic. It’s instinct.”</p><p> </p><p>“Since when are you a magic expert?” He teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Since I’ve been readin books. Yea yea actual books. Laugh it up.” He flashed a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry Hook? And books? Never thought I’d see the day.” He climbed in bed next to him, kissing him softly before snuggling up to his side.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry to tell ya love, but I think ya have a Haunted Forest now.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re probably right.” He said through a yawn.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m often right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm.” Jay was out before he heard Harry’s reply.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Worst Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dreams can hurt. Literally. Jay experiences some side effects of going into the forest.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<hr/><p>Jay woke feeling still quite exhausted. Opening his eyes he found wasn’t in his quaint little house with Harry but back on the isle in the home he had shared with his father. That couldn’t be right. He hasn’t seen or spoken to his father since the first time he left the isle. Where was Harry.</p><p> </p><p>“Bout time you get up, boy. You got stealing to do.” That voice sent a chill through his whole body. He turned to the voice just in time to see his father reaching down to yank him up by the arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Harry? Why am I here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry? That Hook boy that wears too much makeup? I thought I told you to stay away from him. That kid ain’t right. Just like his father.” The grip on Jay’s arm tightened. “Now come on. It’s early and you know what that means…best marks.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? No! I shouldn’t be here!”</p><p> </p><p>“And I should be ruling Agrabah! but here I am stuck with you and trapped in another prison! Now get!” Jay knew what would happen next, when his father got angry. Or resentful. His pulse quickened and he had trouble breathing.</p><p> </p><p>This couldn’t be happening. This couldn’t be real. He got away from this. He had Harry.</p><p> </p><p>“Jay!” It was a whisper but he swore that was Harry’s voice. “Jay, love! Wake up!”</p><p> </p><p>Wake up?</p><p> </p><p>“Jay!”</p><p> </p><p>Jay felt a swirl of nausea and blackness wash over him and this time when he opened his eyes Harry was looking at him with concern. He took a quick look around and he was back in their home. In their bed. His breathing still wouldn’t steady but he was home. He pulled the pirate into hug, burying his face in shoulder. He was crying. Harry ran his hands through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Jay…love. What happened? Looked like ya was havin bad dream. Tried to wake ya…gotta say it took a wee bit.”</p><p> </p><p>“I…I don’t know. But it was awful,</p><p>Harry. I was back there. With him. It felt so real. I must have snapped out of it hearing your voice.” Another sob escaped him.</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t real, Jay. It was a nightmare but yer here with me. I promise ya that.” Harry held him tighter until Jay was feeling less shaken.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up at Harry and leaned in to kiss him softly. “Thank you. For always being there. You were my rock then and that hasn’t changed.”</p><p> </p><p>The pirate brought his hand to Jay’s cheek, wiping a stray tear away. “Works both ways. Even when we weren’t talkin, you kept me goin. And ya know I’ll always have yer back.” He kissed the place where the tear had been, then his forehead. Harry may be an extremely chaotic individual but he’s also one of the sweetest. Jay loved that about him.</p><p> </p><p>Jay brought a hand to rest on the one touching his face. That’s when Harry noticed something.</p><p> </p><p>“Love…where’d ya get that?” He asked gesturing at a large bruise on his wrist. “Thought ya didn’t have any trouble in the forest?”</p><p> </p><p>“I—”</p><p> </p><p>“Jay?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s…that’s where my father grabbed me in the dream…”</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s eyes grew wide with concern. “Well, shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess you were right to say the forest is haunted…and now I can never sleep again.” He said through a bitter laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“No. Not necessarily. We can always see if a quick dip in the Enchanted Lake fixes ya. It’s washed magic away before, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess. Worth a try. Can we go now? There’s no way I’m trying to sleep again after that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Should we wake up FG?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d rather just…”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Lake it is. I’ll even forgo my iconic eyeliner. Just for me babe.”</p><p> </p><p>That got a smile out of Jay. “You do love me.”</p><p> </p><p>“More than ya know.” Tears returned to Jay’s eyes but this time they were because he felt love. Not fear. They grabbed a few things they might need and headed out for the Enchanted Lake.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. No Rest For The Wicked (Good)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nightmares were bad enough before they could actually hurt you. Insomnia doesn’t help..but love conquers all right?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No Rest For The Wicked (Good) </p><hr/>
<hr/><p><br/>Even at night the Enchanted Lake made a person feel calm and at ease. Jay took a deep breath. He really hoped this worked, this Haunted Forest making him live his worst fears is not something he wants to continue. Especially if there’s real threat of harm. First thing during the day he and Harry are going to have to meet with Ben and Fairy Godmother. He dropped his duffel, joining Harry by the waters edge.</p><p> </p><p>“Should put a plank somewhere on the lake, what ya think?”</p><p> </p><p>Jay laughed, “What? Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’d be fun. Even if it’s not for ya know…pirate business.” He winked at Jay before stripping off his clothes and jumping into the water.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry!”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” He gave Jay his most innocent look.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what! What if someone…”</p><p> </p><p>“Jay, it’s the middle of the night. Who’s gonna see? Just get yer arse in here.”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed but smiled at his partner. He rolled his eyes but stripped and jumped in after him. He’d never skinny dipped before. The isle didn’t exactly have time for recreational swimming and well Auradon…Auradon is way more proper. It felt a little good to be doing something probably considered against the rules. He swam under the water staying for as long as he could hold his breath. He came up to see Harry floating on his back. He looked so at home in the water. Jay swam up next to him, joining him in looking up at the open sky.</p><p> </p><p>“Beautiful, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Never knew the sky could look so good.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d heard the stories from me dad. What the open sea and skies were like. But part of me always thought was him just bein his crazy ol’ self. Guess there’s some truth to his ramblins.”</p><p> </p><p>“How long do you think…the lake takes to de-magic?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not long, I’d imagine. Why? Worried someone might…catch a peek.”</p><p> </p><p>Jay laughed, “Oh shut up.” He turned to pull Harry under the water with him, earning a surprised yelp before he was submerged.</p><p> </p><p>They resurfaced and Harry had the most mischievous look. “Oh Jay…it’s on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry…Harry!” He was promptly tackled back into the water. They can back up laughing. Jay came to wrap his arms around the pirate, pulling him into a hug, resting his forehead against his. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry returned the embrace. “This’ll work, love.”</p><p> </p><p>“I really really hope so.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry kissed him gently, hoping to convey his reassurance. “Only a few hours til dawn. I s’pose let’s get home n ready to go meet ol’ FG.”</p><p> </p><p>Jay chuckled, “You know she hates that, right?”</p><p> </p><p>He winked, “Course I know. Why do ya think I keep usin it?” He got an eye roll in response. They made their way back to shore, getting dried off and dressed and making their way back home. Once home they got properly dressed, Harry did up his trademark eyes, and they had some breakfast. Then it was time to head over to see Fairy Godmother.</p><p> </p><p>The lights were already on in the Fairy’s home, meaning she had probably been up for awhile. That’s never a good sign. Something else must have happened during the night. Knocking on the door they were greeted with a very disheveled Fairy Godmother.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Boys! Jay! It’s good you’re here. This is about the forest?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s an understatement..” Harry mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Come in, come in.” She sat them down at her large kitchen table, bringing them some coffee before joining them. “I’m glad to see you awake, Jay.”</p><p> </p><p>That got a look of panic in both their eyes. “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“Those that live near the edge of the forest, the ones who noticed the fog, haven’t woken up. It’s been about a full 24 hours now. I just met with some of Ben’s guards. Left right before you both arrived. They said on their rounds around the forest they found the residents in a fitful slumber. I gave them a potion before they left to hopefully prevent the same fate for the guards. And sent them with some potions to give to the residents, who I had moved to a safe location away from the forest. How are you feeling, dear?”</p><p> </p><p>“I…I had a bout with a nightmare. But I think it was Harry that pulled me out of it. Probably would have been a lot worse if it hadn’t been for him...But it’s more than just bad dreams. I woke up with a bruise on my arm…so it’s safe to say anything physical that happens to you in the…nightmare, really happens to your body. Harry took me to the Enchanted Lake to hopefully remove any effects.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear. Oh dear. That would explain a lot. One man had a large bruise around his neck. Others had scratches and blood. We had no explanation for it. And that was smart, but I’ll give ya a potion just to be safe. Though the lake should have done the job just fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Jay took the offered potion and drank it quickly. Anything to keep from being back in his living hell. “Do you know how the others are doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“I should be getting updates from the guards soon. But they lived and spent more time near the bad magic so it might take more time. And some don’t have a cute pirate to wake them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, thanks for noticin, FG. But I’d also take handsome, sexy, genius….”</p><p> </p><p>She gave him a stern look but there wasn’t much heat behind it. Seems she’s getting used to Harry’s nickname. “I’m going to get Mal today and have her help me research this magic that’s befallen our wonderful forest. I want you boys to steer clear until we know more. You hear me? And if Mal and I discover something we will let you know.</p><p> </p><p>“No problem.” Jay shuddered at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>“I appreciate your update. Now why don’t you boys go get some rest.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and led Jay back towards the door. “Ay, how bout one more potion. Just in case, for later. Ya know?” Harry was likely only doing it for Jay’s peace of mind but Fairy Godmother complied.</p><p> </p><p>Returning home Jay did not feel at all like resting. In fact, he was still downright afraid to fall asleep. Harry didn’t say anything but he had to have sensed it and was letting it go for the time being. “There has to be something we can do. I can’t just…”</p><p> </p><p>“Jay. Magic isn’t our specialty.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. But this is serious, Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well…I have one idea. Me dad used to collect all sorts of books n things back in the day. And his obsession was over a place with lots of…odd mind magic. I can text CJ n see if she can bring us over some of his old books. Doubt he’d miss them.”</p><p> </p><p>Jay looked hopeful. “Yeah? Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Me: Ey small fish. Bring over any old books of dads that have any mention o’ magic, yeah? Important. Me babe’s sanity depends on it.</p><p> </p><p>CJ: Well if it’s fer Jay…of course! I’ll swing by as soon as I can.</p><p> </p><p>“She’ll be here sometime today. You really should try to rest, love.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know but….not yet, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed. “Alright.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry knew he needed a little time but Jay was taking more than a little. CJ brought over a good two dozen or so books by noon and it was already almost midnight and Jay had yet to rest. It didn’t help they got word only about half the people effected had woken up.</p><p> </p><p>“Jay, love.”</p><p> </p><p>“No! Okay. I can’t…”</p><p> </p><p>“Ya can’t be afraid to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well. I am.” His voice cracked. “What if it didn’t work. What if I end up back…”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I’ll be right here to wake ya up. Just like before. And now I know what’s goin on. But I trust the lake. I trust FG. You had far less exposure than anyone else.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, Harry. But…look I’d feel better if we can actually find some answers.” The finality of the tone was not lost on the pirate. Jay went right back to reading through the stack of books. Neither Harry nor Jay were the book types but desperate times. They trudged through book after book. Some in languages that nearly stumped the two men. Harry even dozed off here and there. Jay however…Jay avoided sleep. He had consumed more coffee in the last 12 hours than his entire time in Auradon. But the fear of what might happen if he fell asleep…it haunted Jay.</p><p> </p><p>Mal and Fairy Godmother checked in twice but they had about as much luck as the guys. Mal had an idea on a lead but it would take her a few days. So it was once again a waiting game.</p><p> </p><p>It was a solid 50 hours of no answers and no sleep for Jay when Harry snapped. “Alright, Jay. That’s enough. Yer going to lie in bed and sleep n I don care if I have to clobber ya over the head to do it. This insomnia and paranoia has to stop.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ya can! I won’t watch ya drive yerself mad over this!”</p><p> </p><p>“Then go! You don’t have to watch!” He regretted immediately after the words left his mouth. The pirate didn’t look angry but Jay could tell the words stung. “Harry…I—”</p><p> </p><p>“Jay.” His was voice was gentle, cautious. “I’ve seen what happens when someone goes mad. I couldn’t help me dad but I can help you. I ain’t goin anywhere. I love ya, ya stubborn arsehole. I know yer scared. I’d be scared too if I had to risk my biggest fear in me sleep. But yer not alone, Jay. Insomnia isn’t goin ta fix this.” Hearing Harry say he loved him, it snapped some of the tension in Jay. Plus, true love’s kiss could fix just about anything right?  </p><p> </p><p>A few tears escaped the thief’s tired eyes. He nodded at Harry’s words. He couldn’t exactly fault them. He let himself be led back to their bedroom. Harry brought a stack of books and his phone. “I swear if I find somethin or if I hear any news, I’ll wake ya. You’ll be fine. I’ll be right here with ya.”</p><p> </p><p>So Jay trusted in Harry. Laying with him in bed, his body sunk right in, clearly unhappy with Jay these past couple of days. He let the security he felt with Harry wash over him, trusting that he’d be alright.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>